Learning to share
by AisteachSam
Summary: When Itachi and Angeru are busy fighting over Ruri, she goes to Eri instead. But Angeru intrupts the girls just to get in on the action. Threesome, f/f/m. Don't flame me if it's not good


It seemed to be a normal day for Ruri Uquitake as she walked through the halls of the Akatsuki base completely bored. Well… not exactly bored, she was pissed off with Angeru Uquitake and Itachi Uchiha as they were again not getting along and glaring at each other in silent hatred somewhere in the base. At this point she didn't care where they were. Ruri remained lost in thought until a white haired woman walked up to her.

"What's wrong Ruri-chan?" she asked gently wrapping her arms around her female lover's waist automatically noticing that Ruri wasn't happy.

"Itachi and Angeru are fighting again," Ruri sighed.

"Again? They're always fighting," She responded.

"I know…" Ruri said sighing a bit depressed. "Hey Eri-chan?" Ruri asked.

"Yes Ruri-chan?" Eri said

"Can we spend some time together? That is if you're not busy with Tobi…"

"No I'm not busy, Pein sent him on another mission," Eri said but couldn't help but sigh. She along with Ruri knew Tobi's true place in the Akatsuki and his real identity but she couldn't help but be annoyed when Pein sent him on missions without her. She knew Pein didn't exactly like the fact that the true leader would rather spend time with his lover then complete his duties, but he didn't need to separate them so often. She knew one of these days 'Tobi' would finally snap at the ginger haired man for doing so, mostly because he haven't been able to make love to his teenage girlfriend in a while.

Ruri took Eri's hand smiling and lead her to her room. Eri come out of her thoughts as she was dragged down onto Ruri's bed. She smiled and embraced the younger girl. She shouldn't be thinking about her boyfriend when her girlfriend wanted her attention. Ruri smiled cutely and hugged back.

"So besides the boys fighting, is anything else going on?" Eri asked.

"No just wanted to spend some time with you," Ruri smiled and kissed Eri on the cheek. Eri smiled and kissed Ruri on the cheek. Both girls giggled then kissed each other realizing how long it had been since they had time together like this without being interrupted. Eri licked Ruri's bottom lip for entrance to which she gladly gave. Eri wrapped her arms around Ruri's waist again as she explored the Uquitake's mouth then licked her tongue, to win a soft moan from the other girl as she was pulled into the white haired teen's lap. Ruri wanted some kind of upper hand so she began to lick back at Eri's tongue. Eri moaned and kept licking as she felt the other girl's side, making the other girl moan more. Their moans together started to sound hotter and needier. Finally Ruri broke the kiss for air leaving Eri to pant a little.

"Oh Ruri you're so sexy," Eri purred rubbing the other girl's sides just to hear her sweet moans again. Little did the girls know Angeru had heard them and was now sitting at the door listening in on them while smirking to himself.

"Y-You're pretty sexy too Eri-chan," Ruri moaned. Eri smirked and gently groped Ruri's breast with one hand as she slide her other hand down her pants to rub her ass. Angeru bit his lip keeping back a moan as he listened in on the girls. He really wanted to get in on the fun the girls were having but he knew if he just walked in there they would know he was listening to them. He needed to be very clever with this…

"E-Eri stop teasing me," Ruri moaned as the older girl groped her again.

"But I like hearing you moan Ruri-chan," Eri smirked. Then hearing the door being opened both girls stopped what they were doing and Eri took her hands off Ruri.

"Hey Ruri, I…" Angeru started then he looked at the girls. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked acting like he didn't know what was going on.

"Yes," Eri answered bluntly, looking at him annoyed. Ruri sighed.

"What do you want Angeru?" Ruri asked sliding off Eri's lap and onto the bed.

"I came to apologize for earlier, I shouldn't have argued with Uchiha over you," Angeru said walking over to the brown haired teen and taking her hand in his. "I just can't wrap my mind around sharing your breath taking beauty with another man."

"Well get use to it," Ruri said, "I get really tired of you guys fighting all the time." Eri stayed quiet failing to mention that Ruri had argued with Tobi over her a lot too.

"I'm sorry dear Ruri, I really hate to make you upset so I guess I'll just have to learn to share," Angeru said kissing her hand then looking into her eyes.

"Good," Ruri said taking her hand back, wanting to return to her prior activities with Eri. Angeru leaned in and kissed Ruri on the lips, Ruri wanted to pulled back but Angeru wouldn't let her as he deepened the kiss. Seeing no way out Ruri gave in and kissed him back. Eri sighed and got up; she knew how this would end up. Ruri will have forgotten about Eri for the time being and let Angeru do what he wanted. She went to leave but a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back down onto the bed. Eri looked at the hand confused then looked at its owner. Angeru had noticed Eri was leaving and didn't want to pass up the chance he had with both girls. He ended the kiss with Ruri then moved to loom over Eri.

"Going somewhere Eri?" he asked pinning her to the bed.

"Yes," she said a bit sourly.

"But Eri I need your help, you are the Akatsuki's medical ninja after all."

"What is it?"

"It's my heart Eri, every time you leave me and Ruri alone; it seems to hurt…" Angeru said, sounding sad.

Eri sighed, Angeru and his lines. They may work on Ruri and other women but it wouldn't be so easy with her. "Too bad," She stated, "now if you don't mind I'll be going."

Angeru saw his tactic wasn't working, so he tried a different approach. "Where? We're just getting started," he smirked.

"Yeah, you're just getting started," Eri said trying to push him off.

"I mean why don't you join us?" he asked.

"Because I'm not with you, I'm with Tobi," she answered simply.

"Oh really?" Angeru asked as one of his cold hands felt her side making Eri shiver a bit, "Then why do you feel like you haven't gotten laid in a while? Doesn't Tobi have the time to make love to his beautiful girlfriend?"

Normally Eri would tell him it was none of his business, but the truth of the words stung her so that she stopped struggling. "…No," She finally said.

"Just relax Eri, it's not really cheating since we're both with Ruri," he said.

"But still…" Eri replied trying to think of an argument.

"But nothing," Angeru said gently making her look into her eyes, "Tobi doesn't have to know; besides you can help me learn how to share."

Eri looked into Angeru's eyes; they were just like Ruri's with their beautiful brown color. "Fine," she said admitting defeat, while mentally cursing the Uquitake's method of seduction. Angeru smirked and kissed her; Eri let him and even kissed him back. Angeru smirked more knowing he had both girls where he wanted them. He pulled away from Eri and pulled Ruri over so she too was under him. Both girls looked at each other then at him.

"The only question is who gets undressed first?" Angeru asked looking them both over. Eri blushed deeply as Ruri smirked a bit then looked at the other girl.

"We can undress each other Eri-chan," Ruri suggested. Eri looked at Ruri and nodded thinking she was a bit more comfortable with Ruri taking off her clothes. Seeing he would have to move Angeru sat up and let the girl go ahead. Eri and Ruri sat up. Ruri start by taking off Eri's top, Eri followed suit and took off Ruri's top. Angeru watched smirking; he could only imagine how many of the Akatsuki members would do anything to be in the position he was in now. Ruri claimed Eri's lips as she undressed her and Eri kissed her back doing the same. Their pants came off then they did each other's bras taking them off and their panties. Then Ruri looked at Angeru. "You can take off your clothes too, it works so much better when you do," she said.

"I'm waiting for you girls to do it for me," he smirked but he undid his cloak thinking it was best not to push his luck too much. Ruri went in undoing his pants and Eri went to take off his cloak and shirt. Angeru let them looking them over now that their clothes were on the floor.

"Now where were we Eri-chan?" Ruri purred when the girls finished undressing him.

"I have a pretty good idea," Eri purred back and forgetting Angeru was there she pulled Ruri into a deep passionate kiss. Ruri smirked and kissed her back. She made Eri lean away from her until she was lying on the bed. They ended the kiss panting. Angeru sat up and put his length at Ruri's back entrance, teasing her with it a bit to make the brown haired girl moan. Eri saw what was happening and joined in by using her fingers to tease Ruri's front entrance. Angeru looked at Eri and Eri looked back at him. He nodded and thrust into Ruri's back entrance as Eri thrust her fingers into her front entrance causing Ruri to moan loudly.

"Ahh god!" she moaned as Angeru's entry was a bit painful on account of his size. Ruri continued to moan loudly as Eri and Angeru adjusted to a steady pace with each other. When they found a common pace Eri and Angeru started to go faster and harder into Ruri making the younger Uquitake scream out in pleasure. They kept their pace for an hour before Ruri screamed and cummed all over Eri's fingers as Angeru moaned loudly and cummed deep inside of Ruri. She moaned as Eri extracted her fingers and Angeru pulled out of her. Her female lover sat up and helped her get into a comfortable position on the bed then planted a kiss on her lips.

"I hope you liked that Ruri-chan," she said gently, ignoring the panting Angeru that was sitting up behind her. All Ruri could do was nod smiling a bit. Eri wanted to lie next to her but she was stopped by Angeru pulling her under him. "What are you doing?" she almost growled.

"You didn't come yet Eri," Angeru reminded her smirking.

"So?" Eri said blushing slightly. Angeru said nothing and pinned her down.

"Well it's only fair," Angeru said before thrusting into the Sincera. Eri moaned loudly on account of not having sex in a while, and having to adjust to Angeru. He may have been a bit bigger then what she was use to but she wasn't sure as he increased his pace. An hour later Eri finally cummed and Angeru along with her, she panted as he pulled out and got off her. Eri slowly got up and cuddled to Ruri who was fading in and out of sleep. Ruri turned to her and cuddled back. Angeru watched the girls as he lay down behind Ruri wrapping his arms around her waist. The girls quickly fell asleep cuddled close to each other, while Angeru enjoyed the feeling off Ruri's body against him, until he too fell asleep.

All this time Itachi was lying on his bed thinking quietly. "Maybe I should learn to share…." He muttered to himself, not knowing that his love rival had just learned the same thing, but in the best way possible.


End file.
